


put your trust in me

by silpium



Series: inktober 2019 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silpium/pseuds/silpium
Summary: Hinata is not invincible.





	put your trust in me

**Author's Note:**

> for inktober day #3: "bait."

Hinata is not invincible. 

As he lies in his bed that night, he stares at all the different parts of his room, ever unchanging: the cracks in the ceiling, the bookshelf that hides a hole in the wall, the door that has a broken lock and doesn’t quite close right. 

Through the thin walls, Hinata hears Natsu tossing and turning in the next room over—she can’t sleep. Then there’s the creak of the floor as his mother walks to her room, attempting to be quiet and failing. The floors creak wherever they step.

Hinata is not invincible.

Hinata is not invincible, but—Kageyama believes he can be, maybe even that he is. Nobody—least of all Hinata—has ever entertained that sentiment. Yet Kageyama—brutish, belligerent Kageyama, of all people—somehow sees something in Hinata, sees _invincibility_.

Invincible. Hinata whispers it in the dark of his room—_Invincible. I’m invincible_—and almost flinches at the taste of the words on his tongue. The way Kageyama declared it, authoritative and so sure of himself, leaves Hinata with this wrenching feeling, like his heart is being pulled right out of his chest—not frustration so much as yearning.

Kageyama believes in him.

Hinata can’t believe in himself, but maybe he can start with believing in Kageyama.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thanks to [luci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferTM/pseuds/luciferTM) for betaing this for me!
> 
> please feel free to comment, concrit or otherwise, or reach out to me on [twitter @queeenmab](https://twitter.com/queeenmab)! thanks so much for reading and have a great day!


End file.
